True Love
by BirdGoesWild123
Summary: Sam is new in McKinley high, he's together with Quinn but falls in love with someone else, and that someone else is Mercedes Jones.
1. Audition

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own glee and I do not own the characters.**

"So where do you want to go next?" Sam asked his girlfriend.

"I don't know, surprise me." Quinn grabbed his arm.

"Wanna go for a walk in the park?" Sam suggested.

"That's sounds great." Quinn said, while they started walking to the park.

[At the park]

"Hey, Sam?" Quinn started and looked up to Sam, and Sam looked down at Quinn. "I want you to meet my friends."

"Do you mean your glee friends?" Sam asked. Quinn nodded. "That'll be a great idea, since I'm coming to your school after the summer."

"I think they are going to like you." Quinn added smiling up to Sam.

[First day of school]

It's the first day for Sam at McKinley High. He's walking through the hall way when suddenly he bumped together with someone. "I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay. It's my fault I didn't look in front of me." She started. "Hey, you're new here, right?"

"Yeah, oh, my name is Sam Evans." Sam introduced himself.

"I'm Mercedes Jones." Mercedes smiled and introduced herself. "So where are you from?"

"I'm from Tennesse." Sam anwered her.

"Oh, so you're from the Tennesse?" Mercedes was surprized. "From what part of Tennesse?" As Sam wanted to answer the question,the bell rang for the first period.

[Lunch hour – Glee]

"Welcome back." Mr. Schue said while walking in, everyone already sat on a red chair. "Another exciding year, and this time we are going to the nationals." Everyone clapped and cheered. Quinn raised her hand. "Yes, Quinn do you want something?"

"I have someone to introduce you." Quinn started by standing up and walking to the door. She opened the door and Sam walked in. "This is Sam Evans, my new boyfriend. We meet at my church."

"Hi, nice to meet you guys." Sam said.

"I'm sorry, I'm late I had to talk to a teacher." Mercedes suddenly rushed in. "I'm sorry did I interrupted something?" She said while looking around.

"No I was just introducing my boyfriend, Sam Evans." Quinn introduced Sam to Mercedes.

"We already met." Sam explained.

"You did, when?" Quinn was curious.

"We accidently bumped into each other." Mercedes explained and sat next to Kurt.

"So, do you want to audition for Glee?" Finn spoke out.

"Why not, but only if you want to?" Quinn sat down in a chair.

"Okay, I'll audition." Sam said and everybody cheered.

The music started and Sam started to sing.

_"Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, and I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my best test_

_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_I won't hesitate no more,_

_No more, it cannot wait I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing_

_We are just one big family_

_It's your god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved_

_So, I won't hesitate no more,_

_No more, it cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_-d-do do you but do you, d-d-do but you want to come one_

_Scooch one over closer dear and I will nibble your ear_

_Bap bap bap woooooo ho ho ooooh_

_I've been spending' way too long checking' my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending' over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_My breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and laughed_

_I guess what I'm a saying's there isn't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue_

_I won't hesitate no more,_

_No more, it cannot wait I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find, that the sky is yours_

_So please don't, don't please don't_

_(There's no need to complicated)_

_Cause our time is short_

_This is, this is, this is our fate_

_I'm yours"_

As he stopped singing, everybody clapped. "Looks like you're in." Mr. Shue said, slapping Sam on the back. Sam smiled.

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own the song. The song is by Jason Marz – I'm Yours**

It will be continued…


	2. Duet Partners

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own glee and the characters.**

[Next week Monday – Glee rehearsals]

"Okay, this week's assignment is singing duets." Mr. Shue introduced the assignment. Finn and Rachel put their hands together to show they are partners, so did Quinn and Sam. "But there's one thing, I'm going to choose your Partners." Everyone started to complain.

"But, Mr. Schue." Rachel started.

"Okay, now pay attention." Mr. Schue interrupted her. "Here are the couples." He paused taking out a piece of paper. "Let's start. Okay, Finn and Santana, Rachel and Puck, Brittney and Artie, Tina and Mike, Sam and Mercedes, and Quinn and Kurt, got it?" As Quinn heard that she isn't partnered with Sam she was more than disappointed.

"Mr. Shue it's not fair." Rachel began. "Why can't we choose our partners?"

"Because, I want to mix up the vocals, to see which voice sounds like with the other. To see who is going to sing the duet at the sectionals." Mr. Shue explained.

"But that's me and Finn, who always get to sing the duets." Rachel argued.

"Okay that's not fair." Sam said to himself letting them to hear it.

"What did you just say?" Rachel said with a bitchy tone in her voice.

"I said that it's not fair." Sam explained. "That you and Finn always get the solos or duets." As he said it everybody in glee agreed with him, well except Rachel.

"You're new; you don't have anything to say." Rachel defended her solos.

"No Rachel, Sam is right." Mr. Schue agreed with Sam. "That's why I'm making this duet assignment a contest." Everyone cheered. "And whoever wins the contest sings the duet in the sectionals." Everybody clapped and cheered.

"That's a great idea, Mr. Shue." Artie agreed with Mr. Schue.

Glee rehearsals ended. Sam and Quinn walked out together. "Man, I'm so disappointed that we're not duets partners." Quinn said taking Sam's arm.

"I think it's a good idea that Mr. Schue chose our partners." Sam said, Quinn looked up at him confused. "I mean that, I think that it is exciting." He explained.

"Yeah, but me and Kurt as partners?" Quinn started. "How is that going to work?"

"I don't know, improvise." Sam suggested. "Compare the song choices you want to sing with Kurt's list and you choose together."

"Thanks, you are a good boyfriend." Quinn kissed Sam on the cheek. "When I think of it how would you and Mercedes work. You two are way different than me and Kurt."

"We'll work it out." Sam assured her.

"Okay, than I have to ask Kurt something." Quinn kissed Sam's cheek and walked away.

"Kurt!" Quinn walked up to Kurt at his locker.

"What's up?" Kurt wondered.

"I have to say one thing." Quinn began. "I don't care if we win, but I want one thing" Kurt looked confused. "We make sure that Sam and Mercedes lose."

"Why?" Kurt asked confused. "Sam's your boyfriend, why do you want him to lose?"

"I don't want my boyfriend singing with another girl at the sectionals." Quinn answered.

"It's Mercedes, what should happen?" Kurt asked. "She's your friend." Kurt closed his locker and walked away, leaving Quinn standing there.


	3. Song Selection

[Next day Glee rehearsal]

"Okay everybody." Mr. Shue began. "How's your duet's going?"

"They're fine, for now." Rachel answered.

"So everybody is okay with their duet partners?" Asked Mr. Shue and everybody nodded.

They talked about which songs they are going to sing at the sectionals. As they finished talking, Mr. Shue dismissed glee.

"Hey!" Sam walked up to Mercedes. "Do you want to work on our duet?"

"Sure, when?" Mercedes asked.

"Maybe after school?" Sam suggested.

"Okay, we can work on our duet at my house." Mercedes suggested.

"Okay, there's one thing." Sam paused. "I don't know where you live."

"I live in Collins Street, 174." Mercedes told him. They both walked out of the choir room and went their ways.

[Hallway – Quinn and Kurt]

"Kurt." Quinn began, Kurt turned to face her. "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I just don't want to lose him to Mercedes or anyone else in glee like I lost Finn to Rachel."

"You cheated on Finn, Rachel didn't take him away from you." Kurt closed his locker. "And by-the-way Mercedes is your friend she would never do that to you, and when Sam loves you he will never leave you."

"Thanks Kurt, so can we work on our song?" Quinn asked and Kurt nodded they both walked off together.

[After school – Mercedes House]

Mercedes arrived at home. "Hey Dad!" She shouted while walking in the house.

"I'm in the living room!" Mr. Jones shouted back.

"Hey can a friend come over?" Mercedes asked while walking in the living room. "We have to work on our duet, for glee."

"Sure, little princess." Mr. Jones stood up from the couch and hugged his daughter.

A few minutes later. Sam knocked at the door. Mercedes walked to the door and opened it. "You found it, I was unsure if I you'd find it." Letting Sam in.

"It was easy to find." Sam assured her. "Wow, you really have a beautiful home.

"Thank you." Mercedes closed the door.

"Who is this?" Mr. Jones walking in the hall way.

"Dad, this is Sam Evans, he is my duet partner." Mercedes introduced Sam to her father.

"Nice to meet you sir." Sam gave him a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you to boy." Mr. Jones replied. "You have fun."

"Thanks Dad." Mercedes lead Sam upstairs to her room.

"Nice room." Sam said while walking in the room.

"Thank you, you can sit where every you want." Mercedes leaned the door. She isn't allowed to close her door shut when she has a boy over.

"So, you have any idea what we should sing." Sam asked.

"Not sure, what kind of music do you like?" Mercedes asked.

"I like country, hip-hop and a little R&B." Sam answered.

"I gave you as a country boy but not as R&B." Mercedes wondered.

"Yeah, I usually never listened to it, but there was an R&B song playing and I liked it." Sam explained.

"What song would you want to do?" Mercedes asked Sam.

"Okay, let's see… nope I got nothing. For some reason I'm plank." Sam said, and Mercedes laughed.

"Why don't we Google songs?" Mercedes suggested, opening her laptop.

"Great idea." Sam sat on the bed next to Mercedes.

After long search, they found a song they both liked, "Man, this is a love song." Mercedes began.

"Is that a problem?" Sam asked.

"Well, your Quinn's boyfriend, singing a Love song together is inappropriate." Mercedes explained.

"It's not going to be a problem, Quinn trust me, and she trusts you, so this should be no problem." Sam took the laptop and clicked on the song they liked.

**Note: I made up the Street name.**


End file.
